


racers untied

by cap9516bucky



Category: Mach GoGoGo | Speed Racer
Genre: Blood and Gore, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Fever, Hugs, Hurt/Comfort, Multi, sick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-02
Updated: 2016-06-02
Packaged: 2018-07-11 18:35:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7065475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cap9516bucky/pseuds/cap9516bucky
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Every race car driver night mire is to crash with no help or not to make it thru a race alive . What if your name is SR. Speed racer looking on as your kids race in one of the most dangerous race of their life . Only to see the metal bird come from virtual track not the mach 6 or shooting star . Inside the bird has Jr speed ,X and stephanie telling you that they had crashed inside the track ( when a car gets into a crash inside the track its supported to shoot the kids out of the race ) and they had no way of telling where in the race they were . All three look pale , bloody and sick . Speed tells Sr. that the mach 6 was trapped under a big group of rocks from a rock silde .</p>
            </blockquote>





	racers untied

**Author's Note:**

> i do not own anything . tell me if this a good thing to on with .

ONE: A racer worst nightmare: lost on the racetrack .   
The Racing Academy was famous for its Virtual track Capable of sending its racers into almost any RaceTrack That their Techno geeks and teachers could come up with. The Academy was holding a race to test the Students survival skills and driving skills in any Earth weather and environment. The race is a week long . The drivers will have gas stops within the race track that goes thur A desert , rainforest, forest and Arctic environment. The Racers will be able to keep in contact with the outside world their communicators in their helmets . Jr. speed ,X and shepthine was teaming up for the race . They were allowed to use two of the four cars that the racer family had .   
The teacher had told the kids that the team of racers that won would win an All-expense-paid to any where in the world for up to ten people and they would be up to make a race to be held each year on the same week of the past race . But the thought running through everyone's mind would everyone make it thur the week .


End file.
